The present invention relates to a beam member for furniture, and more particularly to a multipurpose beam member for built-up furniture, including chairs, row chairs, tables, signboards, screens, coat and hat racks, etc.
The term "furniture" used hereinafter shall include chairs, row chairs, tables, signboards, screens, coat and hat racks, etc. that are commonly used in our daily life. To make these furniture, it is usually necessary to select and cut materials, transport the cut materials to manufacturers, assemble the half-finished products, and paint the finished products. There are several factors that adversely affect the mass production and accordingly the cost of furniture. First, to meet different requirements of general consumers, the furniture manufacturers tend to produce a variety of differently shaped furniture each having limited quantity. It is therefore inevitable that increased costs are needed for materials of different specifications in low quantities. Second, there are not sections suitably designed for commonly use in more than one type of furniture to simplify the production of furniture.
It is therefore tried by the inventor to develop a beam member for furniture that can be manufactured by mass production for use with other different sections to form multiple types of built-up furniture at lowered costs.